


Always Lock The Door

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, F/M, Little Brothers, Oral Sex, Students, are the reason you lock doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Sandor take a break from learning for their final exams when Rickon sees something he wasn't supposed to see.





	Always Lock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a reddidpost i saw years ago.

They had been learning for hours for their final exams in less than a month from now and there was still so much to learn.

Sandor was basically staying at Sansa’s place since Sevenmas the whole time with only a few days at his place.

Even though their days were filled with learning from morning till evening every day, it was still nice to do it with Sandor around.

They woke up every morning and fell asleep in each other’s arms each evening. Most nights they ended the day of learning by loving each other to deal with the pressure and stress that was slowly building up within them.

Today they were focusing on chemistry and the different reaction mechanisms under different conditions.

Sansa wasn’t the best at chemistry, so Sandor had a hard time to explain it to her, but he did patiently as always.

“So, you see that’s why the bromine attacks the ethene from the backside, you understand?” he asked her.

Sansa looked at the reaction drawn on the paper in front of her and recalled every single step Sandor had just explained to her.

“Yes…I think I got it now,” Sansa said nodding slowly. Sandor had easily spent two hours trying to explain this easy reaction to her.

After the third time Sandor had tried to explain it to her, she had felt dumb for not being able to understand it. To be honest, she had been close to tears because it was so dumb, she couldn’t even understand one of the easiest reactions of organic chemistry…

Sandor had hugged her and told her she wasn’t dumb. He had pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and said they needed to take a break.

They had gone to the café a few blocks away and Sandor had gotten them a coffee each and for her a piece of lemon cake.

The break had been what she had needed before they had returned to her place.

It was Saturday and her mom was out on a shopping tour with one of her friends. Her father had taken Robb and Jon on a fishing trip over the weekend, while Rickon and Bran had a sleepover at friends till Sunday.

Arya was with Gendry at one of her paintball competitions.

They had the house for themselves, at least for a few hours.

“You sure?” Sandor asked. “I can try to explain it differently once more.”

“No, no I think I got it now,” Sansa said and repeated all steps of the reaction once more in her head.

“Good,” Sandor said and leaned forward kissing her. “I knew you could understand it.”

“I had a pretty good teacher,” Sansa purred.

“You think so?”

“Yes, the best,” Sansa breathed after he kissed her once more. “And I think he deserves some appreciation for his work.”

“Is that so?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Sansa breathed and kissed him while already starting to open his belt.

Sandor looked to the side and listened to hear if they were really alone in the house.

“We are alone Sandor,” Sansa said. “Mom doesn’t come home till six when she’s shopping with a friend.”

Sansa pushed her top off her shoulders giving Sandor a clear view at her cleavage. Sandor groaned at the sight of her breasts only held by her blue lace bra.

Sansa smirked at him and continued to push down his jeans until they were around his ankles. He was sitting at the edge of her bed and Sansa saw he was already hard in his boxer shorts.

It still felt incredible that she could cause this reaction of Sandor’s body.

Sandor lifted his bum as she grabbed the hem of his boxers and she pulled them down as well.

Sansa knelt between his legs and took him in hand giving him some strokes making Sandor’s breath hitch.

“Ohh little bird,” he breathed.

Sansa smiled and kissed his length, before wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock making him moan.

Sansa let her tongue swirl around his tip while she stroked him with her right hand, tingling his balls with her left.

“Sansa I am close,” he moaned and Sansa intensified her effort.

“What are you doing?” she suddenly heard Rickon’s voice behind her and she jumped up, while Sandor tried his best to get his pants back up.

“Rickon!” Sansa said in shock trying to cover her cleavage with her arms as Rickon’s eyes went large as he realized he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see.

Rickon ran off and Sansa heard him shut his door while Sansa called after him.

“Shit,” Sandor said and Sansa felt her face heat up.

“That’s a slight understatement,” Sansa said embarrassed.

“Wasn’t he supposed to be at a friend till tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes…I don’t know why he is here…” Sansa said dressing up again.

“Do you think he saw what we were doing?” she asked and felt herself blush even more.

She had never been caught doing anything with Sandor.

“Well he certainly saw you kneeling between my legs with my pants around my feet,” he said with a smirk.

“That’s not helping.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“You are supposed to tell me if we will have a very awkward talk with my mum when she comes back and Rickon starts to jabber away what he saw…” Sansa said in a whiny voice.

Sandor shrugged.

“Do you think I should talk to him?”

“Yes, probably.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Well you should try to explain to him what he saw when you found out what he saw,” Sandor said with another shrug.

“That might work,” Sansa said.

Sansa went down the hallway to Rickon’s room and knocked three times.

“Come in.”

Sansa entered the room and saw her little brother play on his Nintendo.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to stay at Robins place till tomorrow?” she asked kindly.

“Robin didn’t feel well so his mum asked me to go home.”

“I see,” Sansa said.

“What were you and Sandor doing when I saw you?” Rickon asked.

 _Here we go_ , Sansa thought and tried not to blush.

“It was something people who love each other do,” Sansa said trying to put it all to rest.

“Does he do the same to you?” he asked.

“Yes, Sandor does the same to me. He does it to show me how much he loves me. Usually, it supposed to be just between the two loving people and not for anyone else to see.”

“So, I wasn’t supposed to see what I saw?”

“No, if we had known that you were at home, we would have closed the door.”

“I see.”

“Will…will you tell mom about what you saw?” she asked carefully. “Or anyone else?”

Rickon shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so. It was something I wasn’t supposed to see so I won’t say a word. I swear Sansa,” he said.

“Okay,” Sansa said. She knew Rickon would never mention what he saw again. He was good at keeping secrets. He had never told anyone about the lemon cakes he had seen Sansa steal from her mom when he had been three.

“Mum should be back soon,” Sansa said.

“Okay,” Rickon said and was already playing on his Nintendo.

Sansa left Rickon’s room and returned to her own.

“And?” Sandor asked with a smirk.

“Went better than expected. He won’t say a word.”

“Good.”

Sansa closed the door and locked it before she turned around smirking.

“So, where did we stop?”

The End.


End file.
